Broken Soul
by StormRider22
Summary: Death the Kidd and his friends are send on a mission out to a town that no one even remembers, and are expected to investigate why people who have heard rumors about the town have been disappearing. All is going well, until Kidd decides to go off on his own, and will greatly regret doing so without the protection of his weapons... Might add Kidd x Maka or even yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Soul-Chapter One

Maka, Soul, Death the Kidd and the Thompson sisters huddled together in a small enclosed area. They had just gotten out of one of the worst fights they'd gotten into since the kishin. Everyone was mostly okay, with only a few cuts and bruises. Maka made sure that they all were alright, fearing the worst for them. She would have felt awful if she didn't. Tsubaki helped her, checking over Soul and Black Star, who seemed to both have a few gashes. But nothing was too bad, and could be easily healed within a few days time. Black Star laughed it off, but then noticed Kidd was no where to be seen. They all called for him, but no response from the reaper. Deciding to go out and look for him, Maka and Soul went out into the town. Several minutes later, Liz and Patty ran up to them, a panicked look on their faces.

"Hey, whats wrong, you two? Something up?" Soul asked. Liz nodded and looked at him. "Yes, its Kidd. Patty is over by him now." she said.

Maka tilted her head. "Liz, what happened to him?"

The weapon glanced at her, and told her about Kidd as they walked over to where Patty was. She was knelt down beside him, his jacket being used to support his head. The closer Soul and Maka got, the more they noticed what was wrong. Kidd was covered in blood, several severe wounds appearing on him. He looked very pale, and he was sleeping soundly. Though, he looked in pain even though he was sleeping. Maka ran over to him and looked to see what she could do, which was almost nothing.

"Soul, can you go get Black Star and Tsubaki? Kidd does't look like he can move right now." she said. Soul nodded, and did as his meister told him to do. A few moments later, he came back. Maka moved him gently onto her lap, and she stroked his hair. Kidd woke up a few minutes later, and looked up at her. "Maka..." he mumbled.

She smiled softly at him, and leaned down to his face. "Yes, its me. What happened to you, Kidd?" she asked sorrowfully. He winced and gripped Liz's hand.

"I'll tell you...w-when we get home..." he said softly. He looked up at everyone else, looking sleepy again. Soul removed his jacket and laid it over Kidd, so he would hopefully be more comfortable. "Yeah, wait till we get back, and worry about it later. Just rest up for now." Soul told Kidd. The reaper nodded and smiled. His eyes dropped low, and he began to close them. Sleep wouldn't be far away, he knew. He felt Maka hold him snugly, and Black Star patting him on his other hand. Kidd hoped that he would be back home in his bed safe, when he woke back up. But something told him that wouldn't happen anytime soon...

*A few hours earlier*

"Soul! Come on, we'll be late!" Maka grumbled as she ran through the forest of trees not far from Death City. She sighed as she stood waiting for Soul to catch up. Normally, he wouldn't take this long to do so. But it was rather early in the morning. 5:30 isn't the best time to be up on a Saturday. When the albino finally did catch up, she turned to look at him. "Well, it took you long enough. We have to hurry up and meet Kidd over by that shed over there." she said pointing to a small, wooden shed hidden somewhat by trees and bushes. It was some distance away yet. Soul groaned, seeing what they still had to walk yet. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. Maka rolled her eyes and walked onward toward their destination. She hated it when Soul was being stubborn. Lately, he was like this all the time it seemed. It had started when she and Kidd began hanging out more often. Maka had noticed that her partner seemed angry a lot and sometimes acted like he didn't care about her. Black Star would always laugh and say that Soul was jealous. Perhaps he was because he was her partner, and felt he would be closer to her than Kidd.

It was a few minutes later when they reached the shed. Kidd, Liz and Patty were already there. He smiled at them and stood up from where he had been sitting on a stump. "Hello, Maka and Soul. Glad you managed to make it here early." Kidd greeted them.

Soul grumbled and yawned. "Yeah, well I would have appreciated it if we didn't." he said.

"Soul, we wanted to get up early because the more time we get to do this mission, the better." Maka told him.

"So? We've managed to do them just fine in the past without early rising." he continued to complain. Maka ignored his comment, and they waited for Black Star to show up, along with Tsubaki. A few minutes later the two showed up, Black Star seeming very awake. Tsubaki was as well, but still looked to be just as tired as everyone else.

"The great Black Star is ready to get started on this mission!" he stated rather loudly. Soul yawned as he fist bumped his friend and bro hugged him. Black Star grinned and then turned to the others. "Well, lets get this show on the road! Where are we even going?"

Kidd looked at him as the group began walking. "We're going to an unknown town in the desert. Hardly anyone has gone there in many years, and has been long forgotten. But recently, people have been going to this area, trying to find traces of the town, but never returned. This has been causing much suspicion, and we have been sent to investigate. Dad thinks we are able to handle whatever is out there." he explained to them. Maka smiled at the reaper, glad to know more about what they were doing today. She knew what they were doing today, but just not the details. Knowing this made her feel more secure. They walked in silence, mainly because of the time of morning. Kidd lead them toward the town that he mentioned, with his weapons close behind him. Once in a while, Patty would say "oink!" or "giraffes!" but other than that, she remained silent like everyone else. Black Star could be heard clear across the desert, shouting how awesome he was, and how he would once again surpass god in defeating whatever came at him. But his friends had long since learned to tune him out.

The little town was soon in view, and the teens found themselves in it. It was mid-morning when they finally arrived. Looking around, there didn't seem much there. Just a lot of empty, deserted buildings and homes. It looked creepy in a way, much to Liz's fears. Kidd walked up to one of the old buildings, and peered inside. It was totally dark in there, besides some cracks in the ceiling and walls allowing some sunlight to seep through. Stepping inside, Kidd decided to look around. To him, it looked like an old grocery store. There were shelves lining the walls and other shelves around them, creating the isles. Kidd also noticed that there was almost nothing left there. He saw a counter, which he figured where people paid for their items. He kept walking farther into the building. He felt disgusted by the lack of symmetry the place held.

Something didn't feel right to Kidd. He sensed something near him. Turning around, the reaper saw nothing. Shrugging, he went back to what was doing previously. A few minutes later, he felt that same feeling again. This irritated him because when he turned around, there was yet nothing there. 'One more time, and I'm out of here' he thought to himself. Kidd looked up at the ceiling, which looked to be cracking worse than ever. But it wasn't at the moment, so he was good. Staring more at the ceiling, he noticed something out of the ordinary. Almost in the middle of the ceiling, was several claw marks. This made the hairs on the back of Kidd's neck stand. That feeling he'd felt two times before returned, and this time, Kidd heard what sounded like claws scraping on the ground. In a matter of a few seconds, Kidd was running fast out of the abandoned store, not wanting to find out what was behind him. Before he could even make it to the door way, it slammed shut.

"Shit..." he muttered and pried at the door, but it would not budge. It was like it sealed shut. A growling sound came to the young reaper's ears. Kidd shivered a bit, a little afraid of fear mixing with his angered mood. Fearing the worst, Kidd turned around. He saw before him a tall, menacing creature that had a huge black cloak on, a black smoky mist seeping from under it. Glaring red eyes pierced through the darkness of the veil, which seemed to pierce through Kidd's soul. He looked at its hands...and saw huge claws that matched perfectly with the marks on the ceiling. He gasped and tried to run for another exit, if there was one. Before he even got half way away from the creature, it reached for his legs, and grabbed one. Black octopus-like tendrils wrapped his other leg, and both arms. Kidd yelled and struggled to get away from it, but the monster refused to let go.

"Let me go, damnit! The hell you want with me?!" he asked angered, and still tried to struggle against the other. The creature seemed to almost smirk at him, but said nothing. Raising one of its clawed hands, it raked across Kidd's chest. He screamed in agony, blood oozing from the wound. Liking his pain, another gashing wound appeared on Kidd's right leg. The creature continued to slash and cut away at Kidd, until it finally had enough of him. It carelessly tossed him in a corner, and disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. Kidd moaned painfully, and felt tears spill from his eyes. He felt horrible pain all over his body, and could hardly move. The pain grew too much for him, and he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

**Alrighty then. Sorry for almost killing off Kiddo there guys. Sorry if I have not updated in forever. I have been so busy with Civil Air Patrol, my new job, and moving to a new town. I am going to update this story a lot, and my other stories. I have two chapters to type up for The Princess of Two Worlds, so I will get that up as soon as I can. I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters used in this story, although I wish I owned Kidd~. **


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Soul-Chapter Two.

* * *

><p>Black Star zipped around the entire town, looking for whatever they had to take care of there. He didn't notice that Kidd had disappeared to somewhere. Normally, he doesn't do that. Black Star jumped over an old truck trailer and continued on. Maka wsn't far behind him, and easily caught up with him. She could sense that something was wrong, by the way she looked. Maka always got that certain look when she did.<p>

"Hey Maka. Something wrong?" Black Star asked. Tsubaki transformed back into her human form. Maka looked at him and nodded. "Yes. Have you noticed that Kidd is gone?" she asked him back. She looked around her for the MIA reaper. Black Star paused and tilted his head some. He too noticed this just now. "Yeah. He kind've just disappeared just after we got here..." he replied and walked around trying to locate him. They went off together to go find Kidd, but for over an hour, they found nothing. Black Star wanted to see if he could go and find Liz and Patty, figuring that if they found the twins, they'd find Kidd too. Maka told him not to, mainly because she didn't want to have to look for two lost friends. It would be a little while longer before the two meisters would eventually find him...

* * *

><p>Kidd rest on a soft pile of padding found in an old hardware store that was still good, surprisingly. Maka had removed his tattered and torn up shirt, but saved it for any scraps they could use to wrap his wounds. She remained at his side all the time, until the next morning when hopefully they could go back to Death City. She had Black Star call Lord Death and Stein to let them know what their situation was. for the moment, Maka only hoped they, or at least Stein could make it out to them. Kidd groaned in his sleep, squinting his eyes. Soul looked over at him and sighed. he stood up and walked to Maka. She glanced up briefly, then focused back on Kidd again. "Soul, I don't know if he's gonna make it." she said sadly. She gripped Kidd's hand firmly.<p>

Soul sighed, and knelt down. "Of course he will. He's Lord Death's son, he has to get through this." he said, trying to reassure Maka. He looked back at the younger reaper again, frowning some. His meisters words were beginning to sound very true. Kidd's skin was already more pale than it normally was was. His deep cuts and scrapes were getting badly infected, no matter how much they tried to keep them cleaned. soul leaned forward and rested his hand on his forehead, frowning as he did. He withdrew his hand away, and gave Maka a sad look. "Maka... he's got a fever already..." he told her. Maka's eyes widened a bit and she did the same he did. She sighed and lowered her head. "I guess all we can do now is just make sure he's comfortable and that he gets plenty of water." she said. Soul nodded and laid down.

"Listen, you go get something to eat. Tsubaki brought some snacks for today, and there's still a lot left." She looked like she really didn't want to leave, Soul could really tell by the way she hesitated. He sighed and stretched. "Go. Now." he ordered her.

Maka opened her mouth to object, but realizing she was hungry and changed her mind. She nodded and got up to grab some food. Soul watched her go, making sure she did what he told her to do. he knew how much she cared about Kidd, but she also needed to think about herself. Soul sighed and looked at Kidd. he shivered some and mumbled something in his sleep. Soul leaned forward, furrowing his brows. "Kidd?" he murmured.

But Kidd remained asleep. He kept saying one word though. Listening closely, Soul heard it.

"D-Dristalis..." Kidd repeated over and over again. he seemed to be fighting something he was fighting, because he tossed around a lot and tried punching the air. Kidd knocked a small board beside him down and nearly fell on him. Soul got up and knocked it away and laid his hands on Kidd's shoulders to calm him down. "Kidd, calm down! You're alright!" he said. Maka heard Soul, and immediately came running. Liz and Patty followed her. "Soul, whats wrong? Maka asked him, wanting an answer. She knelt down to help calm Kidd.

"I don't know. He was sleeping just fine, then suddenly starts repeating this one word and started to try to fight something." Soul explained to her. Maka bit her lip, trying to help Kidd. He began to settle down some but not all the way. She gripped his hand and cupped his face with her other hand. "Kidd, its going to be okay. You're alright, and safe now." Maka spoke softly. Kidd seemed to hear this and slowly stopped moving. He struggled to open his eyes. Kidd glanced up at Maka, confused on where he was. He tried sitting up, but he yelled in pain as he suddenly remembered what happened. Kidd moaned from the pain he was in. "M-Maka...Where...a-are we...?" he asked hoarsely.

She tilted her head some, but then remembered that the last time he was awake, they had not explained where they were. She smiled down at him and smoothed his hair. "After we all found you, we left the building you were in to find something else that we could stay in until morning. Black Star informed Stein and your dad of whats going on." Maka explained to him. Kidd listened to her, nodding some. He glanced at over to Soul.

"Will we go home...s-soon?" Kidd asked as shut his eyes when he felt huge pain wash over him. He gripped his chest where it hurt the most. Soul put his hand on Kidd's. "Yeah, we'll go soon. Just as soon as Stein arrives with some help, we can." he smiled some at Kidd. Tsubaki came over and handed him something to eat. it looked to him like a donut, judging by how it made his mouth water. And it smelled really good at the moment. Kidd tried reaching for it, but felt pain once more, this time in his shoulder and arm. It felt broken, most likely from when he was thrown across the room. he whimpered as he let his hand fall back down. Tsubaki frowned and looked at Soul and Maka.

"He needs to eat. But...he can't if it hurts to even reach up." she said sorrowfully.

Maka nodded. "Yes, he does. I'll help him." she said, smiling down at the reaper. Tsubaki grinned and gave the donut to her and went back to Black Star and the twins. Black Star looked at his weapon as she sat down.

"How is he?" he asked, looking concerned. Tsubaki sighed and hugged her knees. "He's really hurt, in so much pain. He can't eat or do much of anything without the help of someone." she told him. Her meister sighed and looked down. He tossed a piece of rock away from him, feeling sorry for his reaper friend. He wished there was something he could do that would more benefit him than anything. Or if he could just run all the way back to Death City and back with help. But neither was possible. Tsubaki was surprised at this side of Black Star. So calm, and full of concern and sadness. Black Star leaned back and picked at a scab on his hand.

"Man, this must really suck for him. He's so used to doing things himself, but now...he has to rely on us." he commented.

Tsubaki blinked. "He does already though." she replied.

"I know. But now he has to even more until he heals back up." he said. Black Star yawned some and looked up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, and went to sleep. Tsubaki thought about doing the same, in case someone was needed to watch over Kidd. She laid down, and hoped the best for the young reaper.

* * *

><p>Kidd laid awake in his little make-shift bed, thinking about how that creature was able to defeat him easily like that. And how come he was so afraid of it suddenly. It was almost as if that...thing reached inside him, to make him feel fear. Kidd sighed and once again tried to roll to his side. Pain seized him, and prevented him from doing what he wanted to do. He let out a small cry as he went on his back again. Black Star woke up, and sleepily stumbled over to him. He settled down next to him.<p>

"Hey, you lay still. Don't need you moving around." he said. He looked at him to make sure he would't move again. Kidd nodded and smiled weakly at the shadow meister.

"I'll try to...I'm j-just uncomfortable..." he murmured. He rubbed his eyes with his uninjured arm. Black Star smiled and scooted more cushioning under Kidd, without hurting him much. Kidd winced some and was relieved by how he felt more comfortable. He felt a bit better now and also felt he could rest easier. "T-thanks..." he said, beginning to feel sleepy. Black Star gave him a thumbs up.

"No problem. No friend of mine is going to sleep like that. If you need anything else, just wake me up and I'll do what you need me to." he told him. Kidd nodded and closed his eyes. Just as he was beginning to actually go to sleep, he heard that scraping sound again. Kidd jerked up, now a little frightened. He cringed in great pain as he sat up, trying to run. He landed on his stomach, with a loud grunt. Black Star dashed to his side, trying his best to help him back up. He glanced behind them, and what he saw nearly made him wish he hadn't. It was the same creature that had attacked Kidd, judging by how the young reaper shook in fear and tried to back away from it. Black Star tilted his head in confusion. The Kidd he knew wasn't afraid of most things. But here, something must have happened from the previous attack. Angered, Black Star charged at the demon, attempting to kill it before it could do the same to him or Kidd. Or anyone else. Maka woke up to loud noises and yelling, and sat up. "Maka! Tell Soul to get his ass up and transform! I need you two!" she heard the shadow meister yell. She nodded and woke the albino up. "Soul, get up. Black Star needs help right now!" she said urgently.

Soul woke up a bit slow, and looked to where the source of the noises were. He jumped up and quickly transformed to weapon form when he realized what it was. Maka ran towards the huge demonic figure. She made a running jump to attack it from above, and sliced through it. She landed on the other side and saw that her attack hadn't done anything. "What?!" she said in surprise. "I was so sure my attack was going to work!"

"It did something, Maka. Try witch hunter, and if that doesn't work, then Genie hunter might." Soul said. She nodded and concentrated hard to match soul wavelengths and raise them so that they could use Witch hunter. It didn't take them long to reach Soul Resonance, and rushed at the black mass with Witch Hunter. Maka yelled and swung down on it. She flipped her body around and landed near Black Star. Liz and Patty did their best to help, but not by much. Black Star ran up, to make sure this creature wasn't going to get back up. He hit it with his wavelength, then backed away. It seemed not to be getting back up anytime soon, but he felt they should get out of there. He turned around and ran to where the others had gone over to Kidd. The reaper had tears treaming down his face, from the massive pain he felt, from being scared and now from the renewed pain of his injuries. Liz held him and tried her best to comfort her meister, who looked up at Black Star.

"He's not going to make it out here... if they don't come for us soon...h-he could.." Liz began, while trying to keep from crying. The shadow meister frowned and knelt down next to them. "I'm sure he won't die.. he's a reaper." Black Star said in confidence. He sighed as he looked down at Kidd, who was gripping Liz's hand. He tried to think of a better way in helping Kidd, but as of now, not current thoughts filled his mind. Black Star stood up, hoping that by walking outside he'd soon see Stein and the others he said that would be coming with him. So far, there was nothing he saw but the old town, and desert all around them. The shadow meister grumbled in defeat, and went back inside with the others. Tsubaki knelt down with Liz to help her with Kidd. She was checking his wounds, and wrapping his recently discovered broken arm. He winced and tried to get her to stop, but with Liz near him as well, held him closer and managed to calm him. Kidd kept complaining how it was asymmetrical now, with only one arm broken. This was typical of him, and Black Star smirked at it. At least Kidd was still trying to be like himself, despite the fact he was seriously injured now. Patty came up to him, smiling like an idiot as always.

"Hey, I think Kiddo is gonna make it. But... if we can't get back to Death City, will that still be possible for him?" she asked. Her light blue eyes shimmered with concern and curiousty. Black Star turned to face her, laughing some to put her mind at ease. "Hahaha! Yeah, of course it will! He's Lord Death's son, a grim reaper. Nothing can possibly kill that guy. Besides, Kidd doesn't let anything asymmetrical kill him. Or anything for that matter." Black Star said with as much confidence as possible. Patty clapped her hands, and hugged him. A light blush came across his features, which he hoped no one else would notice. He slowly hugged Patty back and cleared his throat some. "Well, uh... Lets go see how Tsubaki and Liz are doing with Kidd then." Black Star said. Patty gave him a nod, and let go of him. She skipped over to her twin sister, and the shadow weapon with her. Tsubaki glanced up briefly when Black Star walked back over.

She gave him and worried look, almost as if she was asking if there was anyone yet coming. "So... what did you see?" she asked. Black Star sighed and shook his head, only furthering everyone's hopes down the drain at the moment. The situation at hand didn't seem too much, but with an injured friend with them, made it seem that way now. Maka and Soul stood nearby, wondering what they could do. Soul stepped up, offering an idea. "Hey, why don't we just have someone stay up, or at least take shifts, on a night watch? That way we have someone watching over Kidd, and another maybe watching out for Stein and the help he's bringing." he suggested. Everyone looked at each other, like they were trying to decide if this was a good idea, which to most it would. But then again, all of them were plenty scared the monster would wake back up again, and continue its "killing spree". Maka seemed to like her partner's idea, and said that she agreed to it. Black Star was right behind her in the decision, followed by the other teens. So, Black Star and Tsubaki voted to go first in the watches, after they moved to another location. Liz found a better place for them to be easily located in the old abandoned town. So when they did get to another building, Patty called Lord Death once more to inform him of the second encounter with the creature and that they were in a different place than before. She also described to the reaper, of what the demon had looked like. Lord Death acknowledged the information given, and told them that Stein would be there in a few hours after talking to him. After the conversation had ended, Patty returned to sit with her sister. Both the twins stared at their meister, who laid on the floor trying to get the sleep he'd missed earlier. Black Star stood at the door way, looking for the professor. Though it was a bit hard to see with some wind knocking up some sand everywhere. It wasn't hard to see though. His partner sat with Kidd, often checking if he was still asleep, and making sure he was comfortable. Patty sighed, and laid down, trying to fall asleep herself. But sleep didn't come to the young blonde easily, as everything that had occured today bothered her.

* * *

><p>Kidd was woken up by a soft voice calling his name, over and over again. He opened his golden eyes slowly, to see Maka's. She kept gently running her hand over his face, and shaking his uninjured shoulder. "Kidd, wake up. Stein is finally here! We get to go home!" she said excitedly. His eyes opened up more, and just from hearing the word "home" made him try to sit up suddenly, which didn't work as well as he thought. Kidd yelped in pain, and laid back down. Maka giggled some, though she really felt sorry for him. She helped him lay back down. "Hey, wait for them to come over here, so we can get you on the stretcher they brought. Just try to relax, okay?" she told him. Kidd smiled, and nodded to her.<p>

"I can't wait till we do get home again... though I won't actually get to be in my mansion for a while I'm sure." Kidd said. He frowned some, as he began to think that he wouldn't be there to do his daily checks over the large mansion. The twins could do it, but they miss a lot of things that would need a lot of checking. Kidd sighed and tried to think of something else to ease his mind. Anything but the previous day, and worrying about the state of his house. He soon heard many footsteps approaching them, and looked to see Stein and Nygus, followed by a couple others with the stretcher. Stein knelt down and looked over Kidd, asking him how he was currently feeling. "I just need to know so we know what to do when we get back to the academy." he told him.

Kidd nodded and winced as Stein touched his major wound on his chest. He cried out in agony, as the pain intensified, even after Stein stopped touching it. "Ahh! P-please don't...touch it...i-it hurts so bad..." he whimpered. The professor frowned and told Nygus to help him get Kidd on the stretcher. She nodded and her, and a couple of the men helped them with Kidd. His cries grew worse as they tried as carefully as they could to lay him back down. "Sorry, Kiddo. But its either that, or we can't move you at all." Nygus said. Kidd sniffed as tears flowed once more down the sides of his face. He so desperately wanted to get back, so he could get help and hopefully push past this. It wasn't that it was embarrassing, but that it had frightened him so much. He felt them pick up the stretcher, to get everyone on the large truck they brought and soon took off fast through the desert back to Death City. Kidd could hear Black Star and Soul talking with Stein about the mission, but soon turned into voices he couldn't hear what they were saying. He felt his eye lids grow heavy again, and was soon back asleep. But as he was just going into deeper rest, a different voice was calling his name.

"_Death the Kidd... oh yes, the son of Death himself... so much unlike your brother... This just makes it more fun..._

_To take your soul!" _

**Omg I'm sooo sorry guys! I've been horribly busy with my job, and I've been so stressed out lately. My mom is in the hospital, and has been for almost two months now, so its only my part time pay checks and social security checks keeping my Dad, brother and me able to pay for bills and food. So... yeah its been so stressful. But please forgive me, and I will be updating more on my stories. Please feel free to drop a few reviews in and thanks! Again, I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters...though I wish I did xD.**


End file.
